Dance with me tonight
by musicdwarf
Summary: Só o Matt pode aliviar minha tensão, Stefan.


De sua mesa no Mystic Grill, Caroline Forbes viu Matt tirar Amy para dançar. Apertou o copo com tanta força que o vidro partiu-se em mil pedaços. Bufou irritada e revirou os olhos enquanto juntava os cacos na mesa.

- Bem, pelo menos você controlou sua raiva. Isso que importa.

Caroline ergueu os olhos para Stefan, que estava sentado em sua frente. A loira sorriu sarcasticamente para o vampiro, que apoiou os braços na mesa. Encararam-se e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para o copo.

- Mas acho bom não investir nesse método, sabe? - ele continuou num tom paternal. - Você sempre pode encontrar alternativas para extravasar...  
- Claro - Caroline respondeu e sorriu bondosamente. - Talvez eu possa arrancar os intestinos da Amy e fazer uma fogueira com os restos dela.

Stefan abafou uma risada e olhou para o próprio copo. Alçou os olhos para a loira, que olhava incessante para o ex-namorado e a garota. Tentando tirar a atenção de Caroline do casal, falou:

- Bem, você pode praticar exercícios físicos...

A garota torceu o nariz e olhou seriamente para Stefan. O vampiro deu de ombros e ela revirou os olhos.

- Você está _realmente_ falando sério? - comentou num tom de desprezo. - Você é o vampiro mais esquisito que já conheci.  
- Mas é verdade, Caroline - ele riu. - A atividade física alivia sua tensão e diminui um pouco sua fome.

A loira sorriu maliciosamente e inclinou o tronco para frente.

- Só o Matt pode aliviar minha tensão, Stefan.

Se fosse possível um vampiro corar, o Salvatore mais novo estaria da cor de um tomate. Caroline cruzou os braços e jogou-se para trás. Ele observou atentamente os gestos da loira, que suspirou ao ver Matt e Amy dançarem mais lentamente.

- Sério, tudo isso é um saco. Perdi o namorado, a habilidade de andar no sol sem ter de usar esse anel horrendo e... você transava com a Elena?  
- O quê? - as sobrancelhas de Stefan Salvatore arquearam-se e seu desconforto era visível. - Qual o motivo da pergunta?  
- Damon transava comigo quando eu ainda era humana, então isso quer dizer que posso transar com humanos, certo?

Stefan empertigou-se na cadeira.

- Veja bem, Caroline, isso é complicado, ok? Você precisa de muito autocontrole e...  
- Que droga! - exclamou. - Qual a vantagem em ser eterna se não posso ficar com quem quero?  
- Vamos dançar?

Stefan, querendo mais do que tudo fugir daquele assunto, estendeu a mão para a garota. Caroline encarou os olhos do vampiro, que sorriu amigavelmente. Antes de acompanhar o garoto, a loira olhou para Matt e Amy.

Segurou firmemente a mão de Stefan e sorriu em agradecimento. Posicionaram-se quase no meio da pista e o vampiro colocou ambas as mãos em sua cintura. Caroline abraçou o pescoço de Stefan e tentou não olhar em seus olhos.

Aconchegou-se no peito do vampiro e sentiu o cheiro de seu perfume. Sussurrou:

- Sempre achei que você tivesse cheiro de mofo, mas parece que eu estava errada.  
- Como? - ele perguntou e riu, recuando o rosto para olhar o de Caroline.  
- Você ouviu! - a loira riu também. Um silêncio gostoso caiu sobre eles. Sem graça, a garota continuou: - Sinto muito por Elena. Soube que vocês estão... separados.

A face de vampiro entristeceu-se de repente. Damon e Elena estreitaram ainda mais os laços depois da briga que Stefan e ela tiveram. Ele sorriu sem emoção.

- Quem ama deixa ir. Já dizia o poeta, que...  
- Devia ser um idiota - ela rebateu. - Quem ama nunca deixa ir. Essa foi a maior bobagem que já inventaram.  
- Pode ser, mas...  
- Não discuta, Stefan. Sei do que estou falando - sem ao menos se dar conta, aproximaram-se. Caroline suspirou profundamente. - Pelo menos você ainda a ama, certo? Elena tem sorte.  
- Por que diz isso?  
- Porque ninguém nunca me amou da maneira como você ama Elena.

Stefan Salvatore ficou em silêncio. As palavras fugiam-lhe e o vampiro não sabia o que responder à loira, que olhava furtivamente para Matt e Amy. Continuaram dançando até o Salvatore conseguir formular uma frase.

- Você não tem como saber, Caroline - ele respondeu ao pé do ouvido dela. - Tenho certeza que alguém ama você.  
- Duvido. Sou uma pessoa muito difícil.  
- Você não é _tão_ difícil assim. Eu sou pior.  
- O quê? Claro que não. Ninguém chega ao meu nível!

Ambos riram, e Stefan reclinou-se para poder enxergar o rosto dela. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo loiro e afagou a bochecha de Caroline com o polegar.

- Você é linda - disse, deixando-a completamente sem graça.  
- Certo, Comedor de Coelhos, diga-me algo que não sei! - respondeu, tentando não demonstrar timidez. Riram, e mais um silêncio seguiu-se. - Mas você também tem... estilo.  
- Então concordamos que ambos somos bonitos?  
- Sim. Se pudéssemos gerar filhos, aposto que eles seriam lindos! - Stefan ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas riu. Caroline sentiu-se idiota por ter dito aquilo. - Quer dizer, acho que... bem, foi uma coisa imbecil para se dizer, mas ok.

Contibuaram movendo-se lentamente ao ritmo de de um silêncio constrangedor e de uma balada antiga, até Stefan rir.

- O que foi?  
- Não podemos ter filhos, é verdade - olhou de relance por cima da cabeça de Caroline e sorriu para ela, olhando em seus olhos -, mas podemos sempre tentar, que ao meu ver, é a melhor parte.

Subitamente, pararam de dançar. Avaliaram-se momentaneamente, até o vampiro fazer um aceno com a cabeça.

- Bem, preciso ir. Nos vemos amanhã?

Ela balbuciou qualquer coisa e viu-o se afastar, saindo do Mystic Grill e entrando na noite fria. As palavras de Stefan não saíram de sua mente, e por mais que Caroline tentasse esquecer, não adiantava.

Matt e Amy ainda dançavam ali perto, mas a loira não conseguia prestar mais atenção. Seus pensamentos não saíam de Stefan Salvatore.


End file.
